theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Holt Hyde
Holt Hyde is the 16-year-old son of Mr. and Mrs. Hyde, the latter presumably a descendant of the Mr. Hyde from the 19th century. Holt's father is a fire elemental. He's the oppisite side of Jackson Jekyll, and the team's DJ. Story of Joining the Team During Lock, Shock, and Barrel's mission in Monster High, the only one they haven't pranked was Jackson, because of how Manny Taur bulllied him and how he only gets invited to parties because he and Holt share the same body. So the trio began to persuade Jackson to join the team and become friends. After Jackson accepted, music was turned on from the school party and Jackson turned to Holt. Holt then ratted the trio out and the students began to surround them. But right when everyone was going punish the trio, Heartless, Nobodies and the Unversed were about to attack Draculaura and Ghoulia Yelps. But before they did, the trio moved the ghouls and took the fall, and the students saw the trio fighting the REAL enemies. Lock took down the Heartless, Shock took down the Nobodies, and Barrel took down the Unversed, and as the battle ended, Draculaura and Ghoulia were thankful to the trio for saving them. But when Lock, Shock, and Barrel fainted, the students nursed them back to health. As the trio woke up in the nurses office, they were confused of why Frankie and the ghouls nursed them back to help, and as the students explained, they were all forgiven and the trio explained about the Heartless, Nobodies, other worlds, and Master Xehanort, the students were shocked about their world about to be consumed in darkness. Then after Sora, Kairi, and Riku came in the nurses office from the Gummi Ship to bring the trio back to the ship, the entire Monster High student body asked to join. Just when they asked, Lock, Shock, and Barrel asked also, and said that they'd be big help, and just as Sora, Kairi, and Riku disgused it, they all agreed and the students joined the team. In Monster High (Personality) Personality Holt is a DJ, so he's very social and into promoting his music. He admits that he is "hot-headed" and can have a bit of a temper. Appearance Holt has blue skin, sunrise-like eyes and a black tattoo on his face. His hair is made of flames and he has a yin-yang tattoo between his shoulders. He has an eye brow piercing on his left eye brow. Transformation Throughout each storyline, Holt and Jackson have no control over their transformations and change from one into the other under specific circumstances. In the cartoon series, it seems to be music that causes Holt/Jackson's transformation. This is first seen in "Hyde and Shriek". In his 'Basic' diary, Holt's transformation into Jackson Jekyll normally occurs at sunrise and lasts until sunset. Holt noted that when he was trying to see what the town was like during the day, he blacked out at the moment of sunrise. However, in Jackson Jekyll's diary, it's revealed that the trigger for Jackson's transformation has since changed, so that it is now also music as in the cartoon. Specifically, "music with a 4/4 time signature played in excess of 90 decibels" triggers the transformation into Holt. However according to the dairy, because of Jackson's "elemental heritage + hyde transformation + teenage boy" status, it is likely to change again at least once more before he hits adulthood. In Holt's 'Basic' diary he displayed one example of having some elemental powers from Jackson's parental heritage, as he melted the pen he was using and his entry indicated this had happened before. His bio also uses several fire related puns. In the Monster High book series, the change is caused by temperature shifts, be it from him getting hot from embarrassment or from outside forces like a hot day. There are times when Jackson's and Holt's memories and abilities leak over to the other. For example, in the diaries Jackson is able to keep up with Deuce Gorgon in a basketball game (to the Gorgon's surprise), while Holt recognizes Draculaura at a club despite the fact it's the "first" time he meets her Relationships In Monster High Family The exact way Holt's family tree looks is fuzzy at the moment. In Jackson Jekyll's diary, it is revealed that it's Holt's mother from whom the dual nature comes, while his father is revealed to be a fire elemental and implied to be the parent through which Holt is the cousin to Heath Burns, a fact first mentioned in "Fear Pressure". However, Ghoul Spirit states that Holt's mother is the sister of Heath's father, making the exact familial relations unclear. Although, seeing as how the latter statement appears more logical, it is probably the true familial relation. Until he was 16 years of age, Holt did not know he had a human half in the form of Jackson. Neither his parents apparently thought it was something they needed to inform him about. Especially Holt's mother is very protective of her little boy, and seeing him get hurt is something that can trigger her transformation into the mode most suited for helping him out. Also according to Holt's 'Basic' diary, Holt's mother doesn't keep the same job for long and the family regularly moves to a place closer to her new job. In the Monster High books, Holt regards Jackson as his brother, as he reveals to Melody Carver: "Because DJ likes her. I can't do that to him...or me, or whoever....He's kind of like my brother, I guess." Heath Burns is not related to Holt in the books, and Holt's father is absent, leaving it unclear how much of conventional canon is canon for the Monster High books. Friends On his Monster High website profile, he's friends with all the monsters, who in turn love his music. Draculaura was at a club when he was performing. In one of Monster High's facebook posts, it states that Hyde worked with Deuce to make a go-cart for the Monster Derby, so it could be assumed that Deuce is friends with both Jackson and his alter ego4. Pet Holt's pet is a chameleon named Crossfade, who absolutely loves Holt's music. Romance In his 'Basic' diary, he goes on a date with Operetta. He also spots Draculaura at a club, and calls her "a hot little vampire" and her nickname "Ula D". His feelings for Draculaura seem to be a result of the memories he shares with Jackson. In the webisode "Hyde and Shriek" Holt meets Frankie Stein , calling her a "high-powered hottie" and "Frankie 'Fine' Stein". This may also be a result of his shared memories with Jackson Jekyll, as he had never met Frankie before to know her name, let alone develop an interest in her, or he has the same interests as Jackson. He seems to really care for Frankie as much as Jackson does, and loves to make her happy. He is a little dissapointed when Frankie says they can't go out yet until he works things out with Jackson, but is willing to wait. They still stay friends and doesn't mind waiting for Frankie. On the Team Jackson is the DJ for the party room. He makes fun-time, everytime. When he's on missions, he can make new allies get their party on and, scream out loud. He doesn't get along well with Muscle Man, due to the fact that they're both rivals in partying. Category:Monster High Characters Category:School students Category:Elemental characters Category:Alternate Forms Category:Fighters Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Musicians Category:Creatures Category:Handsome heroes Category:Heroes Category:Video Game characters Category:Monsters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Internet characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Movie characters Category:Protagonists Category:Pranksters Category:Artists Category:Characters Category:Ionic characters Category:Mysterious (class) Yo-Kai